


Anger

by chronicallyraz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, Just a lot of rage, M/M, a lot of jace and jalec bashing, but also angry author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: There was a line and it had been crossed. Alec could deal with a lot of things, but the moment Jace had questioned his love for Magnus, Alec had lost it.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was angry about Dom, Jace and Jalec so if you like either of these things you should probably not read this. 
> 
> Not beta'd, pure rage :)
> 
> Does contain the f-slur and Jace being homophobic. As well as references to incest. Take care of yourself while reading.

Alec’s hands were trembling with rage and as much as he wanted to remain calm and collected, he was about 3 seconds away from losing his temper. He tried to take deep breaths and his face had hardened. Jace still didn’t get the hint that he should just shut up, not even after everyone else in the room had gotten very quiet.

“I can’t deal with this anymore,” Alec said, motioning to Jace and walked away before he punched the guy.

He went to his office and slammed the door shut, which was only slightly satisfying and didn’t calm him down. His parabatai had gone too far this time. Or well, he usually did but Alec was done with his bullshit and cleaning up every mess his brother made.

There was a line and it had been crossed. Alec could deal with a lot of things, a lot of teasing comments, homophobic words and little snide remarks but the moment Jace had questioned his love for Magnus, Alec had lost it.

And of course Jace hadn’t stopped there because he was clearly incapable of knowing when he went too far. No he just had to use a slur when talking about Magnus and he had to come up with the disgusting idea that Alec actually wanted to be with him. He just had to say these things in a room full of other people because Jace never knew when to shut the fuck up.

Alec genuinely had a lot of patience when it came to Jace. He had to, they had been brothers since they were 10 and they were parabatai. Both things meant something to Alec, though apparently not so much to Jace. Alec didn’t know what was worse, Jace not seeing him as a brother or Jace seeing him as a brother and still saying he was attracted to him.

When Alec had believed he liked Jace as more than a brother or a friend that he had been confused. He’d been flooded with emotions and panicking and he never wanted anything to happen, not really. He had never truly desired Jace that way, Jace was his brother and that was all he ever would be. It wasn't uncommon for people to mistake the parabatai bond for something else, you did bind your soul to someone for the rest of your life after all.

Alec had been young, scared and confused. He had never wanted his brother, not for real. But now that piece of shit was using this against him and talking shit about Magnus and it enraged Alec.

Magnus was his world, his everything and no one got to question that. Not even Jace, especially not Jace. Jace didn't get to bully him or tease him or say things that weren't true. Not when it came to Magnus, not when it came to Alec and Magnus. Magnus was everything Alec had ever wanted, everything he believed he couldn't have. He refused to let Jace ruin that.

The idea of ever being with Jace the way he was with Magnus, the way he loved Magnus disgusted him, he was sure he would rather die than ever engage in something like that with Jace and the worst part was that Jace apparently didn't feel the same way about it. Either it was all a big fucking joke to him or he had more issues than Alec already thought he had. It made Alec want to throw up.

Though it wasn’t the first time he thought of it, now more than ever he considered breaking their bond. Potentially exiling Jace. Because even though he would always be Alec’s brother, he couldn’t cope with him and his behaviour anymore. Not when he said such vile things.

Alec punched the wall, needing something to release his anger. At least some of it. He sighed as he saw the dent in the wall, he wasn't sure how he would explain that to people. Even punching a wall wasn’t doing anything for him right now.

Maybe he had kept in all his frustrations too long, let Jace get underneath his skin for far too long. He could barely feel anything but pure anger right now. The walls of his office felt like they were closing in on him and Alec wasn’t sure how to breathe anymore.

A big part of him wanted to go to Magnus, go home, and hold his boyfriend until he felt better. But another part of him knew he needed to deal with this, with Jace before he tricked himself into thinking that it would all be fine again. That’s what he had done for years, each and every time Jace did something that hurt him. Alec refused to let Jace go on with this.

He just needed a way to figure out what would be the right thing to do. He texted Magnus, he might not be able to go home to his boyfriend right now and run away from this, but he could ask Magnus to come here. He knew Magnus would never ridicule him for his anger and his pain.

Jace had been something they discussed more often. There had been plenty of times where Alec broke down because Jace had said something horrible and homophobic. Usually Alec got over it but he couldn’t get over the idea of Jace calling the man he loved more than anyone and anything a fag. Alec had been ready to destroy his brother. He still felt ready to do that.

While he could never cope with hurting Jace physically, Alec knew there were other ways to put him in his place. There was a reason he had kept meticulous records of every single one of Jace fuck-ups and every single time he had disobeyed orders. He had more than enough reasons to send Jace to Wrangle Island, so far their bond had been the only reason why he hadn't. But Jace had tarnished their bond, more so than ever before. It wasn't holding Alec back anymore.

 

He jumped a little when his office door opened. Much to his relief it was Magnus who had come to see him and not someone else.

“Bad day?” Magnus asked softly, the look on his face caring and worried.

“I-,” Alec sighed, he wondered what he should say because he didn't want Jace’s words to hurt Magnus too but he also wanted to be open with Magnus. “Jace said certain hurtful and disturbing things. About us, about you and I'm so angry. He implied that I should be with him and it’s just, ugh, gross.”

Magnus stepped closer, waving his hand to close the door and locking it. He wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tightly. It grounded Alec, calmed him but also reminded him why Jace’s words had hurt so much. He couldn’t understand why anyone could see Magnus as less than absolutely magnificent.

Magnus pulled away a little and placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, “He’s an idiot, whatever he says is bullshit. I am sorry he hurt you, he should really learn to shut that mouth of his.” Alec could hear the anger in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I’m going to transfer him to Wrangle Island. I wanted to kill him initially but this is the next best thing. I mean I did keep records for a reason.” Alec said softly. “He can go annoy seagulls or whatever.” He smirked.

“Excellent.” Magnus said and pecked Alec’s lips. “He might be your brother but he definitely lacks your charm.”

“He takes after his adoptive fathers, both of them.” Alec said amused, “He just isn’t clever enough to come up with plans to destroy humanity. And soon he will not be our problem, except for Christmas, maybe.”

Magnus smiled at him, “He’d need to a lot nicer to get invited to my Christmas parties. Something which he seems incapable of, I only tolerate his existence for your sake, darling. I personally prefer the company of rats, if I had to choose.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Magnus was the warlock who opened up the portal to send Jace away and he and Alec shared a very satisfied look as he did. They had gotten rid of that demon, at least for a little while.

 


End file.
